


Children of Fate

by NyeLung



Series: We challenge our Fate [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi, Retainer Au, Revelations Route, Twin Corrins, Twin Morgans, With A Twist, the awakening kids in fates, this will hurt before it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: After the loss of their world, Lucina and her friends land in the world of Fates to challenge destiny.





	Children of Fate

### Chapter 1 – The New World

They entered the portal with the shockwave of their old world's death. Lucina could feel the heat and sudden cold when the portal closed around them.

"Wow", Cynthia said.

That described it perfectly. The portal had lead them to a rainbow stairway, circling around a majestic, giant tree that filled Lucina's view completely. It was a ... It was indescribable, far too beautiful for human eyes to see.

Lucina wasn't sure how long they walked beneath the starry tree on the rainbow stairs. Every moment was as beautiful as the next and she could have gotten lost in it, were it not for the fresh pain of having lost her father a second time.

 

Their march neared an end when Noire spotted the glowing of another portal in the distance. Lucina upped the speed of her steps. As magical as the view was, it wasn't meant for human eyes. She felt how it made her want to linger, to just forget about all her sorrows and she would not allow herself that just yet. She had sacrificed too much for a flimsy hope of saving the past. She would not give up that hope. Not after all she'd done.

"Noire? We are getting closer to the portal, yes?", Owain asked.

"Yes?"

"Then why is it getting smaller?"

"It's closing!", Lucina realized first and broke into a run.

Everyone else followed her.

Lucina jumped through as soon as she reached the slowly closing portal. She knew that everyone else was just behind her. They could do that.

 

Lucina landed in soft grass. She landed alone. There was no more portal behind her, no others close. Did they make it? She did not know. Had she lost them, too?

The thought was almost too much to bear.

No. The loss of her home, her father and her friends. It was too much.

Finally, beneath the stars of a foreign world, Lucina allowed herself to cry for all she had lost.

 

Cynthia landed in underground tunnels. She landed alone. For a moment she was disoriented before she had time to come to her senses. After the majestic view of the world tree and the freedom of the starry skies, being in these tunnels was taking the breath from her – and she wasn't talking about the smell alone. Cynthia had never been good with closed spaces and this here didn't make it better.

She got herself up, grabbed her silver lance and looked around. She had landed in between some kind of houses actually, with a wall in her back and only one way out. Well, now she knew where she had to go.

 

Owain for all his luck landed in a bog. He landed alone. For a moment he had to fight until he remembered how to get himself out of the bog. Still, everything was soaked and the smell... Owain cursed and got rid of his clothes. He'd never get the smell out of them, he thought. But at least he could dry them. Thankfully Celica had unlocked his magic potential in the Outrealms and had taught him how to make a small fire. He sat down and shivered in the cool night winds. The wings of chaos truly had forsaken him.

 

When Inigo landed, he was not alone. Just before jumping into the portal, he had grabbed Severa's hand and they had made it through together.

"Alright, where to now?", he asked, looking at the shady landscape they found themselves in.

"We go west", Severa ordered. "I can see smoke there. That must mean that people live there and where people are, we can get information."

That sounded reasonable to Inigo, so he nodded and tagged along. Severa usually knew what to do when Lucina wasn't there and Inigo was more than happy to let her make the decisions.

 

Yarne found himself after landing in a dreamy landscape of long forgotten ruins and floating rocks. He was all alone and that was enough to make his whiskers quiver in anxiety. He wasn't made to be alone. He was a bunny, for Naga's sake. But, he reminded himself, he had grown stronger during his trials in the Outrealms. He could do this.

This was when the ghostly soldiers arrived.

Yarne ran for his life.

 

It had been tight fitting Minerva through the portal but they had both made it through and now they were flying above a snowy landscape with a storm brewing. Minerva, tired from all the fighting in the Outrealms, wasn't strong enough at the moment to fly above the storm, so Gerome started looking for a spot where they could weather it. He found it in the form of a village close to a frozen lake.

 

Morgan held Amatsu, the heirloom of Chon'sin she had paid dearly for in the Outrealms, at the ready when she jumped through the portal. It wasn't necessary as it seemed because she was only met by a blue-haired man without any visible weapons.

"You have to help me", he said.

Morgan raised one eyebrow. She hadn't been in this new world for a second and she already ran into trouble as it seemed. Marc would laugh his ass off right about now. "Aha? With what?"

"I need you to change the fate of this world."

That sounded eerily familiar to Morgan. Naga had told her something of challenging fate where she met it. "Go on."

"My name is Anankos. I am a god of this world and I can feel that you stem from elsewhere far away. I can feel that you have no destiny written for you. I need you to change the cogs of fate here because you are the only one I know who is not part of these cogs."

Morgan smiled. "I have friends. We're all without destiny."

Anankos bowed his head. "Then I beg you and your friends. Please, stop this fate."

"We will save this world if that's what it takes. We already lost one home, you know."

"Then you know how it feels to lose all you hold dear. I lost my home, too. It was a dragon god who destroyed it in its madness and if he is not stopped, he will destroy this whole world."

Morgan looked sharply at the blue-haired stranger. "Is there a rot within this world?"

"A rot? No. No. The rot has not come here. It has been destroyed. This is just the madness of dragons."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?", Morgan asked since she didn't know what else she could do.

 

When Marc landed, he had the distinct feeling that something was wrong and that Morgan was in trouble. He could do nothing about it since he was alone. Marc looked around and saw green pastures beneath a star filled sky that held constellations he had never seen before. For all that he tried, he couldn't figure out North.

He did saw however nearby trees and thought it safest to sleep in one of them before tomorrow where he would make his way somewhere civilised.

 

Laurent held tightly to his hat while he made his way through the portal. He would not risk losing it, not after it was all that he had left of his mother beside her journal. The hat was the only sentimentality he allowed himself. The journal was strictly for research, of course.

He looked around. The lush pastures reminded him of home but that was about it. There were trees growing here he had never seen before, not even on the Valmese continent. The stars were completely different in their constellations and he could not make out a North Star though some were brighter than others so with some time he could use them to navigate. For now, though, he concentrated on the smoke he could see further away and walked in that direction.

 

 

Noire stumbled right before she reached the portal, so she rather fell than jumped through. With her hands outstretched to dampen her fall, she lost the talisman on the way through. For a short moment there was fear and then... she felt like a burden had been gone from her shoulders. Like a dark shadow that had always clung to her, had been lifted.

Then she landed hands first in a pond. For a moment she had to struggle to the surface but she broke through it and made it to the shore. Not the best landing ever but at least she was alive and hale. Her clothes would dry with one of the spells she had learnt from her mother.

 

Nah could see the mountains already before she was completely through the portal. She could also see a village beneath her and a burning fire. She tried to control her flight but it had been a long way to the portal and she was still too young to be in dragon form for longer amounts of time at a time. So her flight was more controlled falling and when she landed, she landed right in the fire pit that was surrounded by people.

Damn, she thought. All those people were wielding some kind of spears, clubs or swords. If they didn't like her, she was in big trouble.

 

Kjelle landed near a lake on a stone and broke her lance. She cursed inwardly while she fought to get off the ground in her heavy armour. She'd nearly missed the portal closing because she wasn't the fastest at running. Brady had still been behind her and she really hoped that he had made it.

She looked around in search of a place to sleep for the night. Or the next two. Now that she had left the Outrealms behind, she felt how endlessly tired she really was. Fighting the Einherjar, fighting her mother and father... It had been a lot. Without a weapon however, she had to be careful. There could be bandits here.

 

 

When Brady landed alone, he was nearly shot. He ducked just in time to not get hit by an arrow of light that swished right above his head.

"Oh, my Lord Takumi, you felled something. I saw it clearly", a voice yelled.

"Oboro? What did I teach you about hunting?", another voice replied.

"To stay quiet", a third one, also very loud interjected.

"Yes, Hinata. You too."

For a moment, Brady thought to run. He wasn't exactly in the best shape and who knew what this Lord Takumi was like. But on the other hand his lungs burnt still from having to run to the portal, he was exhausted to his bone marrow, there was really nothing to be done.

So he sat down comfortably and waited.


End file.
